Квиббл Пэнтс/Галерея
Страннее фанатских историй Rainbow and Quibble --awesomest thing ever--- S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble notice each other S6E13.png Quibble --only a true fan can appreciate-- S6E13.png Rainbow pointing to model floor tiles S6E13.png Quibble Pants --good catch-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants introduces himself S6E13.png Rainbow Dash introduces herself S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble hoof-bump S6E13.png Rainbow compliments Quibble's costume S6E13.png Quibble Pants and Rainbow Dash dressed as Daring Do S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble --number of arrow holes-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants grinning S6E13.png Quibble --on page 84 of Sapphire Stone-- S6E13.png Quibble --score of arrows shooting forth-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash agreeing with Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble Pants --on page 107-- S6E13.png Quibble going on about Daring Do S6E13.png Quibble --barely made it past the traps-- S6E13.png Quibble showing off his Daring Do knowledge S6E13.png Rainbow greatly impressed with Quibble S6E13.png Close-up of Rainbow and Quibble's pith helmets S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble sharing a laugh S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble explore the convention S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble in Daring Do face cutout board S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble making goofy faces S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble laughing together S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble enter a Daring Do ballpit S6E13.png Rainbow Dash swinging from a rope S6E13.png Quibble Pants grabs the rope S6E13.png Quibble diving into the ballpit S6E13.png Quibble tosses a foam rock at Rainbow S6E13.png Rainbow Dash playfully tackles Quibble S6E13.png Quibble pointing at a convention booth S6E13.png Rainbow Dash weirded out by pillows S6E13.png Quibble shrugs and rolls his eyes S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble exchanging gifts S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble present Daring Do figurines S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble laughing over their gifts S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --so glad I ran into you-- S6E13.png Rainbow --I knew the convention would be-- S6E13.png Rainbow --more fun when you're with someone-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I know what you mean-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --so hard to find a pony-- S6E13.png Rainbow looks at convention pamphlet S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --we've only done stuff from-- S6E13.png Rainbow makes a suggestion; Quibble stunned S6E13.png Quibble Pants --whoa, whoa, whoa-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --there are no other books-- S6E13.png Quibble plugs Rainbow Dash's mouth S6E13.png Quibble Pants --don't even mention the titles-- S6E13.png Quibble --I'm not saying those books don't exist-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I refuse to acknowledge them-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash asking Quibble why S6E13.png Quibble slams his hooves on the table S6E13.png Quibble --remotely in the realm of the possible!-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash getting offended S6E13.png Rainbow argues; Quibble rolls his eyes S6E13.png Quibble --how could you possibly know that--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash suddenly nervous S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --I just do-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --that's a compelling argument-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I don't hate Daring Do-- S6E13.png Quibble --the first series was smart and cool-- S6E13.png Quibble --old-time serialized adventure books-- S6E13.png Quibble making a compelling argument S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking smug S6E13.png Quibble --I came here to ask A. K. Yearling-- S6E13.png Quibble accuses A. K. Yearling of selling out S6E13.png Quibble Pants --impossible action sequences!-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --now I know you're crazy-- S6E13.png Quibble appalled by Rainbow's opinion S6E13.png Quibble Pants dismissing Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble --I could never be friends with somepony-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble's argument attracts attention S6E13.png Rainbow --I could never be friends with somepony-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --the coolest hero of all time!-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble angrily face off S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble parting ways S6E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps into Quibble Pants S6E13.png Rainbow Dash encounters Quibble again S6E13.png Quibble Pants mocking Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rainbow Dash groaning at Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --sorry, Quibble-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --more important things to do-- S6E13.png Rainbow whips Quibble with her tail S6E13.png Quibble Pants rubbing his cheek S6E13.png Quibble follows and mocks Rainbow S6E13.png Quibble continues to annoy Rainbow S6E13.png Quibble Pants --after sustaining a broken wing-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --obviously, her wing wasn't-- S6E13.png Rainbow sees something behind Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow spots the real Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants --that's a great character-- S6E13.png Rainbow points Quibble toward Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants rolling his eyes again S6E13.png Quibble points at Caballeron cosplayer S6E13.png Quibble Pants pointing at Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow Dash following Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants --we're out here because...--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --Caballeron came to this convention-- S6E13.png Rainbow --just saw him and his henchponies-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I'm gonna head back inside-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --too much crazy out here-- S6E13.png Rogue and Withers capture Quibble Pants S6E13.png Bag lifted off of Quibble Pants S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble surrounded in a jungle S6E13.png Rainbow happy to see Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow --what do you have to say now-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --this was your plan-- S6E13.png Quibble --you bought a Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants incredulous --really--- S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at the jungle S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --this is the real deal!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants still skeptical S6E13.png Quibble --we're actually being held captive-- S6E13.png Quibble --this guy's accent is all over the place!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --no offense-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants talking to Caballeron S6E13.png Caballeron --I just need the Amulet of Culiacan-- S6E13.png Quibble --you came up with this over-complicated plot-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --okay, we're done here-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants leaving the scene S6E13.png Caballeron commands Biff to retrieve Quibble S6E13.png Biff sets Quibble in front of Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants --you can keep her money-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smacks Quibble's hoof S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron glaring at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I'm the mastermind here!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants whispering --debatable-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --you will remain here until-- S6E13.png Caballeron --if she wants you back in one piece-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --she will give me the amulet!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --tie them up!-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble bound in chains S6E13.png Caballeron holding the Griffon's Lock S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --proof that you are an agent-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --or an avid reader-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble bound by Griffon's Lock S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I will continue my search-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --if I pretend to believe-- S6E13.png Quibble --call off the henchpony repertory theater-- S6E13.png Rainbow --they're not gonna listen to me-- S6E13.png Quibble --you're gonna stick with that script-- S6E13.png Quibble pretending to play along S6E13.png Quibble pulls off his Daring Do pin S6E13.png Quibble tossing his Daring Do pin S6E13.png Henchpony --what was that-!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants acting unconvincingly S6E13.png Henchpony --we can't let Daring Do rescue these two!-- S6E13.png Henchponies search for Daring Do S6E13.png Quibble Pants laughing at henchponies S6E13.png Quibble --shouldn't at least one of them stay behind-- S6E13.png Quibble --it wouldn't be a terrible Daring Do adventure-- S6E13.png Rainbow --we'll never solve the Griffon's Lock-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S6E13.png Quibble unlocks the Griffon's Lock S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --that was pretty good-- S6E13.png Rainbow pulls Quibble by the hoof S6E13.png Quibble Pants --just point me to the hotel-- S6E13.png Quibble --hunt treasure out here all day long-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --the only way to get back-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --just follow me-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants about to say something S6E13.png Quibble groaning in exasperation S6E13.png Quibble begrudgingly follows Rainbow S6E13.png Quibble follows Rainbow through jungle S6E13.png Quibble --that is everything that's wrong with-- S6E13.png Quibble continues to complain about Daring Do S6E13.png Rainbow stops Quibble with her wing S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble come to a rope bridge S6E13.png Distance shot of jungle rope bridge S6E13.png Rainbow Dash testing the suspension bridge S6E13.png Quibble Pants --feel as real as possible-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --sure this thing is safe--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash mocking Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble --if this were really a real Daring Do adventure-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I'd step on the wrong plank-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants falling through the bridge S6E13.png Rainbow tries to pull Quibble out of the bridge S6E13.png Quibble Pants in nervous denial S6E13.png Quibble hanging upside-down in bridge S6E13.png Quibble --you need to get your money back-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants falls into the ravine S6E13.png Quibble Pants falling through the air S6E13.png Rainbow swooping past Quibble with rope S6E13.png Rainbow dragging Quibble through the air S6E13.png Quibble Pants yelling derp S6E13.png Quibble Pants surprised (episode version) S6E13.png Quibble Pants surprised S6E13.png Quibble Pants water-skiing with Rainbow Dash (episode version) S6E13.png Quibble Pants water-skiing with Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking scared S6E13.png Quibble Pants spins around a tree branch S6E13.png Quibble goes flying into the forest S6E13.png Quibble Pants bouncing on treetops S6E13.png Quibble screaming and flailing his hooves S6E13.png Quibble Pants lands on a palm tree S6E13.png Quibble Pants lands safely on the ground S6E13.png Rainbow --how's that for not possible--- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --that was awesome!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants stuttering like crazy S6E13.png Quibble Pants in Rainbow Dash's face S6E13.png Quibble Pants --and the flying...!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants frightened and excited S6E13.png Quibble Pants at a loss for words S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --if you read that in a book-- S6E13.png Rainbow --you might even think it was unrealistic-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --okay, I'll give you that one-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants making a realization S6E13.png Quibble --we could have been done for!-- S6E13.png Quibble --what kind of Adventu-cation is this-!-- S6E13.png Quibble --what are these ponies thinking-!-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble hear Caballeron's voice S6E13.png Biff tackling Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rogue catches Quibble in a lasso S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Caballeron looking behind S6E13.png The Temple of Chicomoztoc revealed S6E13.png Rainbow scared; Quibble rolls his eyes again S6E13.png Caballeron holds Rainbow and Quibble hostage S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --Daring Do is too noble-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron gloating to Quibble S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --no witty remarks this time-- S6E13.png Quibble --this isn't the official Daring Do Experience-- S6E13.png Quibble --a bunch of incompetent ponies-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --any level of safety!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron in utter confusion S6E13.png Quibble --what was that with the bridge-!-- S6E13.png Quibble --I don't know who I'm reporting you to-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants glaring at Rogue S6E13.png Quibble Pants starting to rant S6E13.png Quibble Pants still being skeptical S6E13.png Quibble Pants steps on pressure plate S6E13.png Quibble plugs Rainbow's mouth again S6E13.png Quibble Pants --generic jungle location-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --overly complicated villain plot-- S6E13.png Quibble ranting to Rainbow and Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants steps on another pressure plate S6E13.png Trap door opens behind Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I don't take orders-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --some second-rate performer-- S6E13.png Quibble --Supervillain School of Bad Accents!-- S6E13.png Quibble --the only thing this mess is missing-- S6E13.png Quibble --some giant Ahuizotl wannabe monster-- S6E13.png Cipactli rising up behind Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble Pants ending his rant S6E13.png Rainbow and Caballeron frightened S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies run away S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking at the Cipactli S6E13.png Cipactli roaring at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble and Cipactli --you're real-- S6E13.png Quibble and Cipactli --this is real-- S6E13.png Cipactli about to devour Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble run from the Cipactli S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble catch up with Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble run into a wall S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble look back at Cipactli S6E13.png Cipactli chasing Rainbow and Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants scared S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble cower with fear S6E13.png Daring Do swoops to the rescue S6E13.png Quibble Pants rescued by Daring Do S6E13.png Daring carries Rainbow and Quibble to safety S6E13.png Daring Do scolding Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants in complete disbelief S6E13.png Quibble Pants --you're real!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --you're friends with her--- S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking down at Cipactli S6E13.png Quibble wants to leave the temple S6E13.png Quibble Pants panicked --what-!-- S6E13.png Daring --we can't leave without the treasure-- S6E13.png Daring Do points down at the Cipactli S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring on a swivel platform S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring reach the inner sanctum S6E13.png Daring Do --I'd rather not think about-- S6E13.png Quibble --classic 'Pony and the Tiger' bit-- S6E13.png Rainbow --let Daring Do figure it out-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants standing aside for Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do studying the door S6E13.png Daring Do deep in thought S6E13.png Quibble fake-coughing --not that one-- S6E13.png Daring Do glares at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Daring Do approaches another door S6E13.png Quibble Pants interrupts Daring Do again S6E13.png Daring Do glares at Quibble Pants again S6E13.png Daring Do asking for Quibble Pants' advice S6E13.png Quibble Pants --finally-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants explains the puzzle solution S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to first door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to second door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to third door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to fourth door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to fifth door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to sixth door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to final door S6E13.png Daring Do approaches the Alicorn door S6E13.png Quibble --asking myself that ever since book four-- S6E13.png Daring Do enters the treasure room S6E13.png Mud starts to fill the inner sanctum S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring trapped with the Cipactli S6E13.png Quibble Pants --do you ever not escape-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring glaring at Quibble S6E13.png Daring Do --we'll have to carry-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants pulling vine off the wall S6E13.png Quibble --Rainbow Dash and I have this covered-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants mud-skiing S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring Do pulling Quibble S6E13.png Quibble Pants --go around!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants screaming in fear S6E13.png Quibble slides up the Cipactli's back S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring escape the temple S6E13.png Quibble pulls Rainbow and Daring to the ground S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring in a pile S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I said go around him!-- S6E13.png Daring covers Rainbow and Quibble's mouths S6E13.png Quibble Pants comes up with a plan S6E13.png Quibble Pants --give that to Caballeron-- S6E13.png Daring --not every Daring Do plan has to be-- S6E13.png Daring Do holding a small rock S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring emerge from the water S6E13.png Quibble --not particularly original or inspired-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --but it worked-- S6E13.png Daring Do --who are you again--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --he's a fan-- S6E13.png Quibble smiling nervously at Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do --other side of the temple-- S6E13.png Daring Do --take them and head west-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --what about you--- S6E13.png Daring --couldn't have done it without you-- S6E13.png Daring Do speeding off S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble smile at each other S6E13.png Rainbow Dash and Quibble walking home S6E13.png Quibble compromising with Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants --still don't like them-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash's feathers get ruffled again S6E13.png Quibble --before we get in another fight-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I finally figured it out-- S6E13.png Quibble prefers the original Daring Do trilogy S6E13.png Quibble Pants --she did way more of that-- S6E13.png Quibble pointing his hoof at Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants --and that's okay!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --we might never agree-- S6E13.png Quibble admits that Rainbow is cool S6E13.png Quibble --the way you saved me on the bridge-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants calling Rainbow awesome S6E13.png Rainbow embarrassed by Quibble's compliment S6E13.png Quibble --we don't have to agree on everything-- S6E13.png Quibble starting over with Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble hoof-bump of friendship S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble return home together S6E13.png en:Quibble Pants/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей